Residential aquatic pumping environments require a motor to operate in a wide range of temperatures to sufficiently power a pump, and require the motor to meet certain size restrictions, such as being 6.5 inches in diameter or less. Conventional motors used in residential aquatic pumping environments are typically implemented using a radial electromagnetic design, where the rotor resides within the stator and the magnetic flux propagates radially between the outside surface of the rotor and the inside surface of the stator. The electronic circuits for a conventional motor are typically contained in an over-the-motor housing, and electrical power and signals are typically coupled directly to motor drive circuit boards, leading to disorganized connections at various locations on the motor. In addition, conventional motors are typically designed with perpendicular, angular, or small radial surfaces, and conventional motor fans are designed with flat or straight blades attached to a perpendicular baffle, causing air flow to make abrupt turns and leading to noise and inefficiency.
Conventional motors also typically use pushbuttons for a user interface, which eventually fail due to weather- and chemical-related degradation of the mechanical pushbutton and/or the sealing technology employed. Similarly, motor shafts are typically sealed using either a spring-loaded lip seal or a thin rubber washer, which fail due to the degradation of the seal material as it is exposed to chemicals, such as caustic cleansing chemicals used in clean water aquatic applications.